Finding Light in a Shadow
by Leafeon12
Summary: One-shot of Twilight and Tempest story. Also warning contains some spoilers from My Little Pony The Movie. (Cover image not mine.)


**Hey, guys just thought I would do like a wonderful one-shot. After I watched the My Little Pony The Movie. I got very inspired from the characters in the movie, I also loved the animation in it to, and lets not forget the songs to. I also ship TwilightXTempest! XD I mean they were made for each other and to me they are great together!**

 **Leave your thoughts to let me know what you think of it.** **Also to let you know there are some spoilers from the movie so be warned. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic**

* * *

 **Finding Light in a Shadow**

Right after Tempest captured Twilight. Twilight was trying her best to escape from the cage that she was held prisoner in by blasting beams of magic at the cage's bars but it was no use she couldn't break free.

Then Twilight thought to herself tirelessly _'There has to be a way out of here somehow...'_ But then her thoughts were interrupted when Tempest showed up.

Then Twilight spoke "Why are you doing this your a pony like me?" Then this made Tempest angry and then she stomped near Twilight's cage and said "You know nothing about me! I'm far superior than you! I'm nothing like you in anyway!"

Then Twilight got a little scare from her outburst. Then Tempest starting walking away from the cage. Then Twilight said "But didn't you at one time have friends?"

Then Tempest stopped from what Twilight said and then she responded with "I did at one time but then they betrayed me and left me alone calling me a freak even after I got are ball that rolled into a cave that also happened to the home of a baby ursa manor and ran as fast as I could from it and it knocked me into a wall which was how I broken my horn in the first place, but at first I didn't notice. Then I got away from the baby ursa manor and ran out of the cave with are ball."

"Then when I got out of the cave my so called friends were giving me weird and frighten looks. Then I asked them what is wrong then that's when I realize something when I felt my forehead my horn was broken. Then my friends were backing away from me when I was trying to give them the ball back so we could continue to play. "

"But what did they do they called me a freak a monster. That they don't want to be friends with a unicorn with a broken horn. Then to make matters even worse my so called friends went to Celestia's school for Gifted Unicorns without me and when we promised we would go together to achieve are dreams. Then when I tried to get in I was rejected they said I wasn't quailed to use or wield magic!"

"And it was there fault I was only trying to get are ball back and when they were the ones that threw it in there in the first place and they were just to scare to go in and get it! Then I decide to go out of Equestria. Then that was the day I learned friendship is for the weak minded and that you shouldn't realize on someone other than yourself. " Tempest with little tears in her eyes.

Then Twilight was shocked and felt sorry for Tempest "I'm sorry for what happened to you Tempest no pony should treat there friend or someone like that. But not all ponies are like that some ponies don't mind the flaws in you and they don't care what you look like it's with ..." But Twilight didn't get to finish what she was going to say when Tempest interrupted her.

"Friendship? Was that what you were going to say sorry honey? But I don't do friendship no more. And besides if you are the Princess of Friendship where are your friends?" said Tempest with a smirk.

Then Twilight was about to say something when she stopped herself from saying anything and then she looked away from Tempest and said nothing.

"That's what I thought." said Tempest smirking at Twilight and walking up to her cage once and lifted up Twilight's chin. Then that is when Tempest and Twilight's face were now face to face with each other.

Then that is when Tempest leaned and kissed Twilight on the lips. Then Tempest pulled away and smirked an evil smile. Then Twilight was shocked and red in the face and in way she like it.

Then Tempest said "Listen up Princess it's time to open your eyes to the truth." Then there was music starting to play in the background.

* * *

 _ **"Open Up Your Eyes"**_

 **It's time you learned a lesson**

 **It's time that you understand**

 **Don't ever count on anybody else**

 **In this or any other land**

 **I once hoped for friendship**

 **To find a place among my kind**

 **But those were the childish wishes**

 **Of someone who was blind**

 **Open up your eyes**

 **See the World from where I stand**

 **Me among the mighty**

 **You caged at my command**

 **Open up your eyes**

 **Give up your sweet fantasy land**

 **It's time to grow up and get wise**

 **Come now, little one, open up your eyes**

 **We all start out the same**

 **With simple naïve trust**

 **Shielded from the many ways**

 **That life's not fair or just**

 **But then there comes a moment**

 **A simple truth that you must face**

 **If you depend on others**

 **You'll never find your place**

 **And as you take that first step**

 **Upon a path that's all your own**

 **You see it all so clearly**

 **The best way to survive is all alone!**

 **Open up your eyes**

 **See the world from where I stand**

 **Me among the mighty**

 **You caged at my command**

 **Open up your eyes**

 **And behold, the faded light**

 **It's time to grow up and get wise**

 **Come on, little one, open up your eyes**

 **Open Up Your Eyes!**

* * *

"Time to face the facts princess your friends have abandon you just like my friends have done to me long ago." said Tempest.

Then Twilight snapped at Tempest "My friends didn't abandon me..." as she stopped and thought about what she said to Pinkie.

 **Flashback...**

"I will I never had a friend like you!" said Twilight. "I think I need to be alone right now." said Pinkie walking away. Along with Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy.

 **End of Flashback...**

"I see having second thoughts about your friends abandoning you?" said Tempest. "No! There probably on there way here right now!" said Twilight.

"Then how come your doubting on what you are saying?" said Tempest with a evil smirk. "I don't know." said Twilight coming with nothing more to say than those simple words.

With Tempest now getting to her Tempest knew how to hit you where it hurt where Twilight begun to doubt herself and the journey she went on with her friends where she made horrible choices like failing to get help from the Hippogriffs to stop the Storm King and it was she fault for getting capture by Tempest.

Then Twilight started to cry in the cage and kept saying "It's all my fault." over and over again. Then Tempest smirked and she knew she was getting to her.

"You know I think you are were right about one thing." said Tempest with fake compassion in her voice comforting Twilight. Then Twilight looked up at her with tears in her eyes and said "What's that?"

"We both have a thing in common and that is that we were both were betrayed by are friends." said Tempest. "Yeah I guess your right my friends now hate me and everything is my fault and..." said Twilight then she was interrupted with Tempest giving her another kiss.

Then Tempest pulled away again aspect her hoof on Twilight's cheek in the cage. "Shhh... It's ok. Unlike them I won't abandon you I would always be by your side." said Tempest giving a soft smirk at her.

"You won't." said Twilight feeling a bit better. "Of course not why would I abandon such a beautiful princess and pony." said Tempest in swaying voice.

Then Twilight blushed from what Tempest said "Also I have to admit from the first moment that I saw you I starting falling for you my princess and the more and more I saw you I knew I wanted to make you mine."

"Really?" said Twilight surprised. "Yes my princess ever since are eyes first met. Also my princess will you aspect my love?" said Tempest in a flirting way.

Then Twilight looked Tempest and said "Yes Tempest. Please be my marefriend." "Good." said Tempest and then she let Twilight out of the cage and then both of them starting kissing each other.

"Also don't worry when the Storm King takes your magic I'll make sure you are not in stone like the other princesses and don't worry you will still have some of your magic to use and I'll get my horn back so basely it is a win sort of thing. Also you don't mind if you serve the Storm King as long as we are together right?" said Tempest.

"Yes I don't mind if I serve the Storm King as long as I'm with you Tempest and as long as I get to use some magic it is ok with me and nothing else matters to me anymore but you Tempest." said Twilight with a blush.

"Thank you my princess." said Tempest in a flirtiest sort of way. "Please Tempest call me Twilight." said Twilight blushing. "All right Twilight it is then." said Tempest. Then both of them kiss. Then Tempest smirked evilly and thought 'You are now mine my princess.'

* * *

 **Wow this was the first ever one-shot I ever made and I think it's not that bad if I do say so my self. :) Also I changed a few things when it came to Tempest Shadow's past a bit like with her friends like in her actual backstory they didn't call her a freak they felt sorry for her. I you want to learn more go check out the My Little Pony the Movie Prequel book.**

 **Expect new stories and chapters soon. Leafeon12 signing out.**

 **Please like and review.**


End file.
